I Met A Girl At Twenty Three
by hauntedhouse
Summary: Scarlet Stars and her former band started out from scratch like all other bands. She has a funky personality. Her mother works as a vet in a zoo. Her father died of brain cancer. She is 24 now and has been on her own since she was 18. She started her band, The Fallen Angles, with her friends, Tray, Jake, and Nathan. A certain Black haired hazel eyed boy wins Scarlet's heart.


Dear Kellin Quinn,

I want you so bad...

Love forever,

Scarlet Stars

Dangerous

Mysterious

Manipulative

I feel Strange

Theres something

Happening with me

I feel Dangerous so sexy,

I'm manipulative can you blame me

Go ahead and try to change me

You'll never succeed.

There's a beast within me

Crawling through my skin

Begging for release

Its dangerous

Its sexy

Its who I'm gonna be

Don't judge me

I'm fine

I'm a good girl on the out side

Dangerous

Mysterious

There's a beast within me that hungers for you

A beast within me

I can't hide

I'm losing control

I'm giving in

To the dark world underneath my skin

There is a beast within me

(It's rising up){The guys singing this}

Theres a beast with in me

(I'm losing control){Guys}

The heat rises up

The sun goes down

The moon wanes

The beast comes out

There is a beast within me

Its after you

You're the kind guy

Who I could fool

Theres no stopping me now

from getting you

There's a beast within me

It rises tonight

I can try

To fight

The beast within me!

The Beast within me!

I heard claps and cheers as my heart pounded hard against my rib cage. I hated being on stage in front of people. This was my first time singing in front of a crowd and they loved it.

"Thank you everyone! My name is Scarlet Stars and this my band called 'Falling Angels'!" I yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered and people started chanting Falling Angels which made me and my band members smile.

"You guys want to hear another one?" I yelled into the microphone.

They all cheered and clapped. I gave my band members a nod and they started playing.

Seeing the sight of you

With her

Just gets to be to much to handle

I know times can be rough

But enough is enough

You can be crazy at times

While I'll be lazy some times

I know times can get rough

But enough is enough

You get crazy

I get lazy

You get wild

I get tired of all the games

You can smile all you want

I can dial all the boys I want

I know we have broken up

But enough is enough

You get crazy

I get lazy

You get wild

I start drinking

You can call any girl want

So why bother me

I can get any guy I want

Without you disturbing me

I know I get alluring

But enough is enough

I'M DONE!

{Screams this and holds it out for a while}

I took in a deep breath of air that I need desperately as I finished the second song on such a high and long note.

They were all cheerin and I felt my heart swell just to know people actually enjoyed hearing me sing.

"Thank you New Jersey!" I yelled before we all raced off the stage so the next band could go on. I shouted with glee before Jake, Nathan, Tray, and I headed towards the bar for a celebration for our first successful gig. Girls and Guys swarmed me on my way there. They all asked for a signature or even a picture with me. I smiled and gave them what they wanted. I sat down on a stool and ordered a shot. I took down without salt or the little wedge of lime. I clenched my teeth as the liquor burned it's way down my throat.

"Easy there Scarlet we are here to celebrate not get drunk," I heard Jake say behind me.

"I only had one shot you ass! That is all I am having! And I only got drunk at that party because were playing a drinking game!" I shouted at him slapped his arm playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Riiiight," he said dragging out the word.

This time I rolled my eyes and said, "I am going to talk to the manager and then I am heading home."

"Kay see you later Scar!" he called as I got up and started walking away.

"Bye, have fun!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I walked towards the stage and walked into the back. I saw Earnie our manager and walked up to him. He grinned at me and said, "Scarlet what can I do for you?"

His gaze was wondering over parts of me that he shouldn't gazing at. I glared at him and said, "I came for my check Earnie."

"Oh you don't get paid at this gig," he said still checking me out his gaze looked like he was unclothing me with his eyes. Earnie is such a scum bag I knew he wasn't going to be good for the band.

"Your fired Earnie," I said before turning my back to him.

"You can't fire me we have a written contract!" he yelled at me.

"Rule number one in signing contract Earnie…always a have a fucking witness," I told him before I continued to walk away. I felt him grab me.

He pushed my back against the wall and said, "Listen to me you little bitch if you drop this contract your ass will be out on the street faster than you can say law suit. Your name will be spread badly over the country."

"Another rule Earnie…don't make threats you know you can't make happen," I growled at him. He slapped my across the face and said, "You will listen to me!"

I kicked him in the nuts and punched him in the face. I then spun and kicked him the face with my combat boot and he went flying backwards.

"Good bye Earnie," I said before I walked out of the gig and into the parking lot.


End file.
